


innocence died screaming

by lostyouth



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Multi, Skins AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyouth/pseuds/lostyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a One Direction / Skins AU </p><p>(title from "from eden" by hozier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence died screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Although the characters bare the names of real life people, their characters do not in any way reflect them in real life. I used their looks and names as a starting point, but from then on it's all fiction. Some of the names of the family members may be inaccurate. The relationships developed are in no way based on the real life relationships between the two. 
> 
> There's also some british slang, swearing and use of stereotypes as well as the objectification of women, to relate more to the TV show, but I in no way believe any of the opinions stated.
> 
> This is heavily based off the first season of Skins, but all work is written by me.

Harry awoke in his bed, sunlight streaming from his open window. He took a long stretch as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. As usual, he was naked, he was very confident in himself, even if it seemed cocky to other people. He dodged through clothes that were strewn across the floor carelessly and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face as images from the night before flashed through his mind. His fingers glided over his back, feeling the scratches and bruises that were left behind. He couldn’t remember her name, couldn’t even picture her face, but this was nothing unusual. Very rarely did he remember anything about the girl, and if he did, it meant that he wasn’t fucked enough and probably didn’t enjoy it too much. Harry slept with a lot of girls, but he had to be off his head to have a good time. That didn’t mean he was easy to get though. There were plenty of girls that would be up for a good shag, and Harry knew that. 

He groaned as he got in the shower, washing away all the sweat from the night before. He sent the group chat a quick message to meet up and grabbed the nearest hoodie. He ran downstairs, quickly swiped his eyes over the message his mum left him. She had gone on holiday with her now third husband and god knows how long until she would be back.

 

He arrived at the local pub to see his best mate Niall slumped in the corner. He had deep dark circles under his eyes but other than that he had his usual braced grin on his face. He was also holding a half eaten bacon sandwich, ketchup oozing out the sides.

 

“Bro, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks!” Harry chuckled “Wheres the rest of them?”, he said after a pause, peering around to realise they were the only two there. 

Niall groaned. “Mum thought term started today, so I was woken up at 6 o’clock in the fucking morning.”  

“Typical Maura”, Harry muttered sarcastically, grabbing the nearest waiter’s attention and ordering a beer. “Go on.”

“No idea where they are. Think the Fitches are still on holiday, Cook should be on his way and I have no idea about Zayn. I reckon he’s probably still asleep. Lucky bastard. D’you know where Eff could be?” 

Harry glared at him.

“Sorry mate, forgot.”

 

The door swung open and a familiar boy came in. Leather jacket, cigarette firmly behind his ear, and his hair effortlessly swept across his forehead. He just looked cool. Harry was often jealous of Zayn’s style, but he knew that girls were too afraid to approach him, thought he was dangerous and what not. Harry chuckled at the thought, Zayn was nothing like that. Sure, on the outside he seemed a bit like a bad boy, but he’d known him long enough to know that he was just a big softie at heart.

“Zayn!” Harry cheered thumping him on the back. “Niall, that’s 10 quid, he wasn’t asleep. 

“It wasn’t even a bet!”, Niall exclaimed, his mouth full, ketchup dripping down the sides. Harry ignored him. “So has our brooding, mysterious mate got any plans tomorrow?” 

“Yeah actually, I-“ 

“Because you’re all coming over for a pint and a shag at mine. Half past 9 sound good?”

“Seriously Haz, another party?” Niall complained. 

“Maybe not a party per say. A rendezvous of sorts. Except with a lot of people. And alcohol. You can get the spliff Zayn.” 

Zayn chuckled. “You’re never gonna get bored of this are you? But I was planning on getting some inspiration for my work.”

“C’mon! Lads night out! First week of term and all!” 

“Exactly! It’s our final year mate, exams and shit, have you forgotten? And I thought you said a shag. I’m not shagging any of you two if that’s what you’re thinking.” Zayn scoffed. 

“Have you forgotten that Harry Styles has his connections. And of course there will be a ton of birds there.”

“And have you forgotten that Zayn Malik is taking English A this year? And seriously this time. I can't be arsed to fuck up another year of school.” 

“Well I guess that’s settled!” Harry exclaimed, ignoring Zayn’s comment. “Tomorrow at 9. Spliff, shots and some fit girls. And don’t worry, we’ll get you your first shag Niall”, Harry winked while he got up. 

 Niall shook his head. “Second Harry, second!”

“Whatever, see you twats in school.”


End file.
